


Three Dog Night

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Ee-Chiya have reached a grudging truce, but when events conspire that compel them to spend time together, each will be forced to re-evaluate the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dog Night

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to the story `Have You Met my Bodyguard?'
> 
> Explanation: A `three dog night' refers to an Australian Aboriginal custom of sleeping with a dog for warmth on a cold night - a three dog night would be very cold.

\-----    
  
**DAY ONE**

  
_Shi-Kahr estate_

_In the garden._  
  
The food bringer is late.  She has made my stomach growl loudly three times this week, and that is unacceptable.  Master has done poorly with his selection of mate, and my assessment is borne out by my empty bowl.  Howling does not help.  She only squawks at me in that odd barking language that I do not understand, and then she points her finger at me.  I've considered snapping at her, but Master would be most displeased.  Is it not enough that I must sleep in the garden now?  I used to be able to sleep in Master's room, but that changed with the arrival of the food bringer.  Everything has changed.  
  
Master has changed.  He now listens to the squawking one and does not listen to me.  Worse, he allows her to stay in his sleep room.  I should say that it used to be a sleep room.  It is distressing to my ears the noises they make in that room.  I was most bothered by the cries of Master when the food bringer first arrived.  I tried to keep her away from him – strangely, that was not what he wanted.  I understand now that the bizarre cries are those of mating.  Can they not understand that their noises could attract enemy mating rivals?  Not that it would be a problem for Master.  Who would want the shrill, strange smelling one?  I would not object if a rival female were victorious over the Food Bringer.  Perhaps another would remember my meal time.

  
  
 _Journal entry – Shi-Kahr estate_  
  
I knew it was going to happen, but it was still a shock when, right in the middle of rinsing vegetables for a salad, he kicked me.  It wasn't the little flutter that I'd been told to expect, either.  Oh, no – it was an all-out blow from the inside out that made me gasp and hold the spot for a moment just to confirm that he hadn't burst completely through.  Sarek had already left for the Embassy, so I had to impatiently wait until his mid-morning break before telling him the news - his son had assaulted me.  Of course, Sarek only raised an eyebrow at my assessment and stated that he would discuss the matter with the child upon his birth.  I laughed even as I hoped that he wasn't serious.  There are times when his Vulcan nature – and extreme dry humor, although he'd deny it – take me by surprise.  With any luck, I'll be finished packing before his return this evening.  The decision to send me to the mountain retreat stunned me and, in a way, troubled me.  Sarek has done his best to shelter me from what I know have been numerous disparaging netfeed stories about the pregnancy.  Hearsay and even bigotry I can ignore.  What concerned me was the intensity in his tone when he told me of the impending travel.  I have a feeling that there has been a threat made – maybe the Vulcan Security force intercepted something.  I know that wild speculation isn't wise, but I can't help but be worried that I'm being whisked away with such short notice.  Worse, Sarek can't stay with me.  As usual, diplomatic meetings and negotiations come before personal matters.  It's wrong for me to feel that way, and to be perfectly honest, I'm not really surprised he can't stay.  I'm more miffed about my dear husband's choice of travel companion for me.  Oh, he adores that huge old sehlat, but I'm still nervous around him, especially after he chased me into our bedroom closet.  He may be old, but he could still cause serious injury to me – or to a child.  I've tried and tried to convince Sarek to send Ee-Chiya to one of the mountain sanctuaries for sehlats, especially before the baby's birth, but he won't do it.  He says that Ee-Chiya is part of the Family, and will be treated as such until the end of his days.  Not even my most piteous pout will change his mind.  I guess I'll have to try to get along with the old thing - Sarek has acquiesced a bit and has kept Ee-Chiya in the garden since the closet incident.  Now, if only the sehlat wouldn't whine outside our bedroom window at all hours.  Even with the permaglass, his grumblings wake me in the dead of night.  Perhaps he does it on purpose?

  
  
 _Shi Kahr estate_  
In the garden  
  
There is something going on in the house - the food bringer has been outside only once today, and that was to water the stinking green things with red tops.  There were no stinking green things with red tops when the Master's parents lived here.  No - they kept my garden cleared of weeds.  I tried to clear the weeds when she first arrived, but she squawked at me and pointed her finger.  It is no surprise that she approves of the weeds.  They smell strange, just like she does.  I have tried to avoid her when she's in my garden, but she has watered my hiding place several times.  The first time, I jumped up and growled when the water hit my back.  She ran into the house, and Master came out.  He was most displeased.  Why?  I do not know since it was the food bringer's fault!  I have tried to be sociable.  I have even let her rub behind my ears, but she did not do it correctly, and so I was forced to get up and walk away.  Only Master can rub my ears correctly.  
  
When she first arrived, she used to prepare me treats.  My favorite was the one she called `burned'.  When have I had `burned' lately?  I would even tolerate some `oh no'.  The variety of `oh no' was quite impressive, whereas `burned' had a similar consistency in taste and texture.  But now, it's been many mealtimes since I have been given a treat.  Perhaps I shall whine.

  
  
 _Journal entry - Hgrtcha Talek-sen-deen mountain estate_  
  
Well, here I am, and now I'm convinced that something is going on.  Two Vulcan Security officers have been stationed outside near the gates, and I've seen at least one shuttle marked with the official seal of the security forces fly overhead.  Sarek tried to act as if it was perfectly normal activity, but I know better than that.  Ee-Chiya took off fairly quickly once we arrived.  As a mountain bred animal, he seemed quite excited by our arrival.  To be honest, I wish he would find his way to the upper altitudes and hunt for a few days.  Perhaps it might improve his attitude, and I can only hope that he'll get some of that incessant whining out of his system.    
  
I did my best not to cry when Sarek left, but it was useless.  T'Vel, a local woman from the nearest estate, will be coming by later this evening.  I wouldn't call her a friend, but she has commed and said that she has prepared endmeal for me.  I'm looking forward to it.  Night approaches soon, and I actually shivered when walking through one of the passageways.  It's been a long time since I've felt anything but the heat of this planet on my skin.  Maybe I'll get the chance to actually sleep under the blankets instead of on top of them this evening.

  
  
 _Outside of the estate_  
  
I am home!  I remember these mountains and valleys and the short, scrubby plants that grow naturally amidst the rocks.  They are tasty!  It is wonderful to walk in a space without walls and restrictions - and I am away from the shrill one.  Master maneuvered me away from her and told me to guard her just before he left.  It is no wonder he asked for my assistance – she is as helpless as a newborn cub.  I do not want to watch over her, and so I intend to remain here.  I believe Master will understand if I stay away.  Food is plentiful here, and with the forgetfulness of the Food Bringer, I must fend for myself.  I noticed that when Master helped her from the vehicle, she appeared plump in her stomach region.  There is only one explanation for that.  
  
 has been eating MY treats.  
  
I will stay away until Master returns.

 

 

 **DAY TWO**  
  
 _Journal entry - Hgrtcha Talek-sen-deen mountain estate_  
  
It was wonderful to sleep under a blanket for once, but I woke up stiff and sore.  What did I expect with the rock hard surface of the bed?  It was more like sleeping on a slab, and I've made a mental note to buy a new bed for the room as soon as things settle down.  It's been at least two weeks since I had a bout of morning sickness, but today I barely made it to the facilities.  I'm not sure why I was sick, but it wasn't the way I wanted my day to begin.  It's upsetting to think that it might be back - and as bad as ever.  The only change in my diet was the foods last night, and T'Vel's meal was quite good.  Even the two security guards were able to enjoy the benefits of her cooking.  It was thoughtful of her to bring enough for everyone, and she said that she'd prepare something more for this afternoon.  I've been able to hold down a few pieces of kreyla, and I find that sitting still helps – thus, the perfect opportunity for my first journal entry for the day.    
  
I'm worried since the baby has been unusually quiet.  After the blow yesterday, I keep waiting for another internal battering.  Instead, I've only felt a very light fluttering - what I assume I was supposed to have felt in the first place.  I don't know, maybe I should contact the healers.  They must be tired of me contacting them, but isn't that their job - to reassure overanxious pregnant women?  I have a small arsenal of medical equipment and monitors that I've been trained to use and the bags are sitting in my room, unpacked.  Truthfully, I'm afraid.  What if something is wrong?  What can I do from here?  I've been advised not to activate the communication units for any transmissions, whether incoming or outgoing.  This location isn't known to anyone outside of Family.  If I think too much on it, I feel the panic building deep within me.  Something is going on.  Now, if only someone would tell me what.  
  
I've been feeling a bit guilty about Ee-Chiya.  Just before the morning sickness kicked in, my first conscious thought was that I never fed or watered him yesterday.  No wonder he ran off like he did!  Sarek usually checks his food and water supply when he comes in at night, but with all the confusion and rush of leaving, he didn't have time.  The poor creature.  I hope he is doing well with his hunting.  


 _In the mountains._  
  
I am hungry.  The shrubs are not as leafy and plentiful as they were in my youth, and the small morsels that run are faster than I remember.  Water is hidden deep within the ground, and it took much effort to dig and uncover a source to quench my thirst.  Sleep came easily at darkness time after the exertions of chasing the small morsels.    
  
In the darkness just before light, I heard sounds above me, apparently on the ledge over my cave.  The sounds are from strangers like the Food Bringer - I could tell because of their odd barking.  The thought of more like her infesting my mountains and valleys is distressing.  Why doesn't the Master and the others native to the land set traps and remove them?  That is what they do with the small morsels that come into the place of buildings.  Can they do nothing?  I can only protect my garden from invaders, and I allow no small morsels to enter.  I would not permit the food bringer to enter if it weren't for Master.  
  
I have stared for some time at the place where Master took the food bringer.  He asked that I guard her, and I am now shamed by my disobedience.  Perhaps if I show my loyalty, Master will realize my importance and find a proper food bringer for his faithful friend. 

  
I can only hope.  
  
The strangers are moving toward Master's place, and this angers me.  It is not their place, and I cannot permit them in – unless they have come to take the food bringer away.  I am not certain of what I should do.  Master wants me to keep his mate safe, but she has been weak and in poor health lately.  Is it not wise to find another who is stronger?  And what of the strangers?  Are they rival mates?  Maybe I was wrong and there are those who would want the strange smelling female, but she is not theirs.  She is Master's, although he could have done better than to select the runt of the litter.  I have much to think on.  I smell no food on them; they are poor desert travelers.  Master provides food, and the food bringer.  She used to provide treats.  If I watch over her, perhaps my kindness will sway her to make some `burned' for me?  
  
I am hungry.  I will go to Master's place.  I will keep the strangers away, especially if there is food present in the building.  They will not be permitted MY food.  Maybe I will share a small morsel with the food bringer.  She has been ill lately - she needs her strength to prepare my meals.  Is that why she does not feed me like before?  
  
More to ponder.

  
  
 _Journal entry - Hgrtcha Talek-sen-deen mountain estate_  
  
It's been so quiet here – too quiet.  The security officers have been patrolling the outer wall, and maybe I've become paranoid, but I thought I saw one of them point up toward a shadowy area high in the mountains.  More than likely they saw a le-matya or one of the enormous lara birds.  I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do since I'm not allowed to use a monitor.  Just the act of making my bed this morning exhausted me.  I've been so tired lately.  Meditation has become a joke – twice last week I fell asleep in the meditation room and Sarek had to wake me.  How embarrassing is that!  He didn't say anything about my lapse, but I was still mortified.  I hope that I wasn't snoring, although Sarek informed me this week that I have been lately.  I must be so unattractive to him now.  Is there anything worse than a moody, pregnant, human female?   
  
I've been waiting for T'Vel to arrive.  There are both replicators and a cold storage unit here, but something fresh from her gardens sounds so good.  The guards must be on the other end of the estate since I don't see them.  Ee-Chiya is at the gate – strange, I thought he would stay away longer.  I guess I need to let him in since there is no one else around.

  
  
 _At the gate._  
  
The food bringer let me in and talked at me with her odd barking voice.  Joy!  There is food and water in my bowls!  Master must have filled them before he left.  I used my stealth and cunning to go around the strangers and enter the gates before their arrival.  Unless the food bringer displays signs of affability with them, I shall keep them out.  
  
They should be here at darkness time.

 

_Journal entry - Hgrtcha Talek-sen-deen mountain estate_  
  
Night is swiftly approaching.  I've been waiting for T'Vel to arrive with the foodstuff she mentioned bringing.  It's extremely unusual for a Vulcan to not keep their word, and my hope is that she's simply been delayed and is on her way.  Perhaps she packed too much and it's slowing her down.  That's a pleasant thought since she's an excellent cook.    
  
I finally broke down and unpacked some of the medical equipment.  A quick check, and I saw exactly what I expected – all is well with the baby.  I sighed in relief at the readouts, which, I'm sure my dear husband would point out, would have granted me peace of mind if I'd checked this morning.  I also took the required vitamin and mineral supplements – not something I look forward to since they tend to make me nauseous.          
  
The guards have been milling about near the front gate, occasionally pausing to scan the nearby landscape.  Actually, I can only see their outlines now in the growing shadows.  There is a hidden latch near the guard on the left which would allow him to enter the gate without activating the alert.  I'm fairly certain that I'm one of the few who is aware of it.  T'Lara was methodical in her room by room guided tour of the estate when she first brought me here – and equally as thorough in her instruction that I not reveal the estate secrets to anyone.  It has some similarities to old Earth fortresses of old – hidden passageways and tunnels that lead either to known parts of the estate or to dead ends.  T'Lara admitted that there are probably some rooms and hallways that haven't been traversed in hundreds of years.  Judging from the slightly decayed smell in some portions of the estate, I would agree with her.    
  
T'Vel has arrived, so until tomorrow.

  
  
 _In the estate_.  
  
A native has arrived with a large bowl of food.  I follow her eagerly like a cub once she enters the grounds, but she stops me and points toward my now-empty bowl.  What am I to do with an empty bowl?  I protest, but the food bringer only screeches at me in her odd way and closes the door, keeping me out.  After a short, fitful nap, I awake to drowsily watch the native woman leave.  I whine for a moment, but stop when I hear a strange noise from outside the enclosure.  The natives with the long sticks are not at the gate, but lines of light shine in the darkness.  The noises end when the native woman leaves the gate, and there is an unnatural silence.  Not even the flying natives screech as they usually do at light's end.  I watch the lines of light flickering against the building the food bringer stays in.  It dumbfounds me when the building door opens, and the food bringer beckons for me to join her instead of pointing her finger at me.  Why should I go to her?  She did not allow the native one to feed me, and my bowl is empty again.  Is there food in the building?    
  
She whispers lowly and again motions for me to join her.  That is not like her – I do not move.  Still, Master's order to guard her is with me, and there is something in her voice and scent that indicate fear.  I relent and follow her into the building and to a dark, cave-like room.  It is not a place I have been before, and I grumble my disapproval.  The room is not large enough for me and Master's mate – the room is so low that even she – a runt – must duck her head.  She sits in a corner of the room, and I choose the other side.  With the door closed, I can just barely see the bare walls and stone floor.  This is not a proper place for me, and I miss my mountains.  I even miss the garden.  I begin to whine, but the food bringer says something to me in the tone I identify as a plea.  Does she not recognize my whine of hunger and confinement?  Of course not.  I settle on the floor, soundlessly, and do the only thing I can do – I fall asleep.

  
  
**DAY THREE**

_Early morning - Hgrtcha Talek-sen-deen mountain estate_  
  
I am still here in the room with the food bringer.  My rest was disturbed due to the bizarre noises I kept hearing.  Master's mate makes growling sounds in her sleep.  What does she have to protect that causes her to make such noise?  She sleeps under the fake pelt that is needed due to her meager fur covering.  That is something she shares with Master.  I do not understand how the natives keep warm.  I am obviously a superior creature with my warm coat of fur.  There is another noise from outside – the strangers are in the building.  Their voices are hard and remind me of Master's voice when he speaks to the pathetic ones who live in the shining box.  The box people are weaker even than the food bringer, and Master has no patience with them.  Unlike Master, though, the strangers never change their tone.    
  
I believe they are looking for us.    
  
I have moved next to the food bringer because of a memory – a memory of Master and his father when he was a small cub and we were in the mountains.  He called me to him and buried himself into my fur during the night.  It was a night when sounds and breath were visible in the air.  Now, the food bringer has begun to shiver like Master did in my memory, and the air is cold in my nose – just like that time.  Again, my order to guard remains foremost in my thoughts, and I lie down next to her, pushing against her carefully.  She does not open her eyes, but instead moves closer to me and murmurs something in her odd language.  It sounds like she is saying `Guuuud dawwwg'.  I do not know what a `Guuuud Dawwwg' is, but it is apparently something pleasant because I feel her relax.  She still smells strange to me, but as I turn my head away from her, something bumps into my side.  She has put her arm around my paw, and her treat-filled insides press against my famished body.  I am so hungry, but curiosity fills me as something again bumps against me.  I stare down at Master's mate, and wonder.  
  
It happens again!  Now I know the truth!  The food bringer did not eat my treats – this strange one is going to have a cub, and the cub is trying to pet me!  
  
Poor cub – it may be a runt like the food bringer.  It will need protection – it will need to learn how to feed me properly.  I cannot let anything happen to the cub – MY cub.  No wonder the food bringer now growls in her sleep.  Still, I shall do a better job at protecting my cub than she.    
  
It has been so long since Master needed my assistance, not including the help he needs with his mate who cannot take care of herself.  I cannot let the food bringer come to harm.  She apparently has some worth after all.  My cub will not be allowed to forget things – like feeding his loyal friend.  I must keep the strangers away.  I will stay between the strangers and the food bringer.  
  
I hear more voices, and then shouts.  There are piercing sounds that hurt my ears, and rumbling noises that are not natural like when the ground shakes.  Master's mate stirs and blearily tries to see in the darkness, but her eyes are like the rest of her – weak.  The sounds and rumblings end, and another voice is heard – Master's!  He has returned to feed me!  Joy!  
  
The door opens, and I warily wait to see who enters my domain.  It is Master and several other natives.  The food bringer rushes to him and is whimpering like a cub.  Master tolerates her behavior, but I do not understand.  My presence ensured that no harm would befall her – did she not know that?  She seems happier to see Master than to reward me with food, and I whine in protest.  I approach her and, in an unthinking moment, lick her arm.  Surprisingly, she does not taste as bad as she smells.  In fact, she tastes quite good, although she pulls away from me and shakes her finger at me.  I do the only thing I can think of to do.  
  
I lick her finger.

  
  
 _Journal entry - Hgrtcha Talek-sen-deen mountain estate_  
  
Unbelievable.  It's hard to describe what happened overnight, but I'll do my best.  
  
After T'Vel left, I noticed some spotlights reflecting in the windows.  The guards wouldn't aim their lights at the estate, and a sense of dread filled me.  I knew that I was probably overreacting, but I wanted to find a safe place from which I could discover who was outside the gate.  Ee-Chiya was so reluctant to come inside – I came close to leaving him out, but I couldn't stand the thought of any harm coming to him.  Plus, he is such a hulking beast that he could intimidate those who aren't familiar with the domesticated sehlat.  I couldn't imagine that Vulcans would be outside the walls trying to get in.  It had to be a more emotional, illogical race.  
  
Humans immediately sprang to mind.  
  
Yes, that's ironic, but I knew it had to be true.  So, I frantically thought of all those hiding places that T'Lara showed me, and I picked the one that was furthest from the entryway.  Unfortunately, it was not well ventilated, and it was practically underground.  I had a blanket with me for warmth, but it was still ice cold in the room.  After several hours of sitting in the dark, I listened as at least three people searched the estate.  They spoke Standard, and from their tones, I guessed that they were human, just as I suspected earlier.  I strained to understand what they were saying, but eventually I gave up and, knowing that they couldn't find me (due to the natural shielding effect of the Vulcan stone), I fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, I heard the sound of Sarek's voice.  I've never been so relieved, especially when the door opened and he entered.  It wasn't very proper of me, but I burst into tears and flung myself at him.  My feeling was that the cause was more than sufficient, especially when I learned that the humans were attempting to kidnap me.  Apparently, they belong to a terrorist group disgruntled by a decision the Vulcan delegation, led by Sarek, made several years ago.  I was grateful to know that it didn't have a thing to do with me or the baby.  Thankfully, the guards and T'Vel weren't seriously injured, but were only stunned by the illegal phasers that the humans had.  I know that there will be plenty of inquiries made into how anyone could so easily usurp the laws against modern weapons and smuggle them in with relative ease.  Even the ancient Vulcan weapons are only ceremonial or used for training.  
  
In any case, all is well now.  As soon as I got home, I put a breakfast casserole in the oven and plopped down into my favorite chair, trying to regain some sense of normalcy.  Sarek allowed Ee-Chiya into the foyer, where the sehlat proceeded to down a bowl of his food as if he hadn't eaten in days.  Sarek seemed satisfied that we were safely settled and honored us with an impromptu concert.  I didn't realize how tired I was until I awoke to the last notes of the ka-athyra.  Sarek had a puzzled look on his face as he looked around the room, but I immediately knew – something was burning.  We quickly took the ruined casserole out of oven, and after a moment, I started to laugh.  What else could I do, especially when the baby decided it was time to kick me hard in the ribcage and the sehlat pranced about as if he were about to receive a fabulous gift?    
  
I swear he actually wiggled like a happy sehlat cub as he ate that burned mess of a casserole.  Now, if I can only get him to stop trying to lick me.  Isn't that just my luck – I finally start to like the silly old thing, and he decides that I'm a sehlat salt lick.  
  
THE END    


End file.
